Most bedding mattresses comprise a spring unit which is overlayed and/or contained within a foam material and coir that is then covered with a fabric material. The foam material and design of the internal spring unit or other internal support may vary between mattresses to achieve different support levels including firm, medium or soft support. Over time the mattress will wear and become damaged and soiled due to stains, odours, lint being removed from the mattress, dust mites, other pests and pet animals. As a result, it will be necessary to re-upholster or replace the mattress material.
Removal of the mattress material to date has been achieved by physical hand cutting, ripping and pulling away the material from the underlying spring unit, which can be quite laborious, tedious and time-consuming for the people employed to handle this task.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to overcome or substantially ameliorate the disadvantages of the prior art by providing a mattress material removal device, which provides a means for easily removing the material of the mattress so that only the spring unit or other internal support remains.